


Room for Three

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Follow-up, Macelle - Freeform, Missing Scene, NSFW, PWP, Polyamory, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, The Darkness Within, Threesome, m/m/f, rumbellavoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Set between the penultimate and final chapter ofThe Darkness Within, a little smutty interlude that details the first time that Joseph, Belle and Gold all slept together in a threesome, cementing their relationship. Just fluffy smutty fun!





	Room for Three

To say that Joseph was nervous would be the understatement of the century. Still, Belle had assured him that everything was going to be all right, and he trusted Belle even if he didn’t quite yet trust himself not to make a total fool of himself.

Whatever happened, there could not be a second or third time if there wasn’t a first time, so Joseph tamped down all his fears of not being good enough and rang Gold’s doorbell.

To his surprise, it was Belle who answered, a wide smile on her face, and she waved him through to the living room where Gold was waiting. There was a bottle of wine open on the coffee table and Belle poured Joseph a glass, handing it over to him with a kiss.

“There’s no need to be nervous,” she said. “It’s the first time for all of us.”

Well, that was true. It wasn’t the first time that the three of them would be sharing a bed, but it was definitely the first time that they would be doing things other than trying to sleep in it.

Joseph took a sip of wine to calm his nerves. It was very good, even with his pallet used to communion wine he could tell that it was an expensive one and he wondered it Gold had broken it out as a sort of celebration.

It was an occasion to be celebrated, really. They’d been building up to this for months; the relationship between the three of them had been going from strength to strength and this was just the next natural step for them.

“So,” he ventured. “How is this going to work, then?”

“Well, I thought that we could just see how it goes,” Belle said. “It’s not like we’re on a time limit. We can go at whatever pace we want. We can just start and see where it takes us. Although, I think it might be a good idea to move to the bedroom before we do anything else.”

Joseph nodded and took another gulp of wine.

“That sounds fine to me.”

Gold nodded his agreement and drained his glass, picking up the wine bottle.

“Shall we proceed?”

Gold’s bed was a lot bigger than the one the three of them had shared on the trip to New York; there would be plenty of space for whatever they decided to do. Belle put the reading lamps on and turned off the main light, setting the mood. The bed was already turned down and inviting, and there were condoms and lube on the nightstand.

Belle squeezed Joseph’s hand before slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long, sensuous kiss.

“You’re going to do fine,” she said.

Joseph caught Gold’s eye over Belle’s shoulder, and his friend nodded.

“I’m already getting turned on just watching you two,” he said. “Please don’t stop on my account.”

Buoyed up somewhat by this vote of confidence, Joseph kissed belle again, chancing to bring his hands down to her ass and squeeze her buttocks. Belle wriggled in his hold, rubbing up against him as he kissed her neck.

“You’re overdressed,” she said, bringing her hands up to his shirt buttons and undoing them slowly until she could spread the two halves wide and run her hands over his slim chest. Gold had poured another glass of wine and was sitting on the bed, watching them with eyes darkened with lust. Belle glanced at him over her shoulder.

“Come and unzip me?” she asked coyly. “I have new underwear. Neither of you have seen this set. I thought that it would be a nice surprise for you both.”

Gold obliged, coming over and dragging the zip down her back, pressing little kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders.

With the zip undone, Belle let the dress puddle at her feet, showing off the new lingerie. It was a delicate set in ivory lace with a dark blue ribbon running around the edge.

“Do you like it?” she asked, turning full circle so that Gold could look his fill as well. He caught her arms, pulling her in for a long kiss.

“You look absolutely ravishing,” he growled, and Belle just giggled, slipping a hand inside his shirt as she went in for another kiss.

Joseph was glad of the opportunity to get his breath back, and he was happy to watch Belle and Gold’s embrace become even more heated. Gold was right; there was definitely something very erotic about watching. It was better than any cheap porno he’d seen, because this was real, and all the delicious noises that Belle and Gold were making were real, and he knew that soon he would be taking part himself.

Gold’s hands stroked up and down Belle’s back as she nibbled her way down his neck before finally unfastening her bra. Belle wriggled out of it and tossed it off to the side.

“You know, I think that Joseph’s missing out,” she said, glancing over her shoulder at him and winking saucily. “And you’re wearing far too many clothes, Rum. Why don’t you get undressed and get the bed warm for us, and we’ll join you in a minute?”

“As you wish.”

Gold moved away, beginning to unfasten his shirt languidly as Belle turned back to Joseph, taking his hands and placing them lightly on her bare breasts.

“Touch me, Joseph,” she whispered. “I need you to touch me.”

Joseph was very happy to oblige, rubbing his thumbs over her pert, rosy nipples and feeling them pucker under his touch. He lowered his mouth to her breasts, sucking gently on each nipple in turn and laving his tongue over them as Belle gave a low groan of her appreciation, head thrown back as she squirmed with pleasure in his arms.

“Enough now,” she said, her voice breathy, and she caught his shoulders as he made to go lower. She pulled him back upright again, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I’ve been having all the fun and it’s time I showed you a good time as well.”

She pushed his open shirt off his shoulders and made quick work of his belt and fly, pushing his jeans down to his ankles and sliding a hand under the waistband of his boxers to find his erection, stroking his length and coming down to cradle his balls. Joseph let out a whimper at her wonderful touch, his cock springing into eager life and tenting his underwear as she continued to roll his balls in her palm.

“Come on, Joseph,” she purred. “Let’s go to bed.”

She pulled away, and Joseph missed her touch instantly. Looking over at the bed as she walked towards it, stopping to take off her panties, Joseph could see that Gold was already there, reclining naked against the pillows, one hand curled around his cock.

Belle got into bed with him, patting the space beside them and inviting Joseph to join them before accepting Gold’s heady kisses as he pushed her over onto her back and began to kiss his way down her body. All of a sudden, Joseph really wasn’t content to stay on the other side of the room anymore, and he hastened to get his remaining clothes off and join Belle and Gold in bed.

“I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming over,” Belle said, pulling him down for a kiss, but her words soon trailed out as Gold reached the neat patch of curls on her mound and opened up her slick folds to slide his tongue along them. Joseph didn’t pay too much attention to what Gold was doing between Belle’s legs, focussing on showering her breasts and neck with affection and kisses.

Belle was moaning and writhing on the bed, his and Gold’s combined efforts bringing her quickly up to the peak of her orgasm. She let out a squeal as she came, her thighs quivering on either side of Gold’s head, and her fingers digging into Joseph’s shoulders.

“Well,” she mumbled as she came back to herself. “Well, that was certainly something.”

“Something good, I hope?” Gold crawled back up the bed to sprawl on her other side, licking her juices off his chin and fingers.

“Something indescribably wonderful,” Belle breathed, leaning over to kiss him and taste herself on his lips without letting go of Joseph. “Feeling both of you at the same time; it was so intense. I’ve never experienced anything like it.”

Joseph and Gold exchanged a look over Belle’s head, a gesture of mutual reassurance. Just as Belle had promised, everything was going well, and Belle certainly seemed to be enjoying herself.

“Will you be wanting to feel it again?” Joseph asked.

“Oh, definitely. But first, I think that you two need a little tender loving care yourselves.”

She gave Joseph’s cock a couple of long strokes to keep the edge off.

“Can you last a little longer?” she asked. “There’s something I want to try.”

Joseph just nodded dumbly, watching as Belle turned over, wriggling around until she could take the tip of Gold’s cock in her mouth. Watching her lips close around the leaking head was one of the most erotic things that Joseph had ever seen, and his own hips jerked forwards involuntarily, rutting against Belle’s ass where she was spread over the bed beside him. He could see her sex, pink and luscious and inviting, and he chanced to snake a hand between her legs, touching lightly along her folds and pressing one finger up inside her.

“Yes,” Belle gasped, Gold’s cock slipping from her mouth. “Yes, just like that.”

Joseph pushed his finger in a little further and added a second. Belle rolled her hips against him, groaning around Gold’s cock.

“I need more,” she gasped. “More than fingers. Fuck me, Joseph.”

Perhaps it was the dirty words falling from her pristine mouth like a benediction from heaven, or maybe it was the heady prospect of being inside Belle whilst she was going down on Gold, but it was all Joseph could do to stop himself coming there and then. His hands were shaking a little as he lined up and thrust home. He didn’t usually like to take Belle from behind; he felt that it lacked the same intimacy that making love face to face gave them, but he had to admit that this was a wonderful angle both in terms of how deep Belle could take him and what he could see of the rest of the bed.

“Oh God, Belle…” Gold’s hands were entangled in Belle’s hair and Joseph could see the moment that he came, his face going slack and his grip on Belle’s locks tightening.

Belle swallowed him down, her hips still moving against Joseph’s as his pace increased with his arousal.

“I’m so close, Joseph,” Belle gasped. “Come with me.”

He was nearly there himself, but he was determined not to let Belle down, and he reached around to find her clit, rubbing the hard pearl in time with his thrusts.

Belle came with a cry, her inner walls fluttering around his cock and bringing him over the edge with her just a few moments later.

For a few minutes, there was just silence broken only by their panting, as Joseph pulled out of Belle and they all rearranged themselves so that they could collapse against the pillows.

“What was your idea?” Joseph mumbled, spooning up behind Belle. She shook her head.

“It can wait till next time.”

“There’s going to be a next time?”

“Well, I’ve certainly had a great time this evening,” Belle said, interlacing her fingers with Joseph’s and kissing his palm before planting one on Gold’s lips. “I hope you did too.”

“Definitely,” Joseph agreed.

“I’d certainly be up for a next time,” Gold said sleepily. “Give me an hour and we can have a next time tonight.”

Belle laughed. “I think that maybe a nap is in order first.”

“Sounds good.”

Closing his eyes, Joseph couldn’t help but smile. Belle had been right, of course. Everything had been great and there had been no reason to worry. Drifting off into a doze as he listened to Belle and Gold’s breathing, he remembered the words that Belle had said to him not long after their trip to New York, when they had first been discussing the possibility of a polyamorous relationship.

_I could get used to this._

 

 


End file.
